The Protector
by gracemis
Summary: A few moments of silence passed and Neji decided to sit down next to the heiress. She would explain her reasons soon enough. He just had to wait. One-shot written for the DateMe theme challenge


**The Protector**

Hinata's birthday had past and everyone in the Hyuuga compound was still in a daze. Her eighteenth birthday was supposed to mark her coming of age. According to tradition, Hinata would begin her duties as heir and chief advisor to her father, the current leader of the Hyuuga clan. It was an effective method of training. Also, if the current clan leader died unexpectedly, the heir was ready to step in immediately. It required her to suspend her work as an active kunoichi.

That was the tradition.

Instead, Hinata had stood up in her formal kimono and spoke with quiet certainty. She announced her intention to continue her role as an active kunoichi and declared that Neji would act as her proxy. She remained heir, but in name only.

No one was more surprised then Hyuuga Neji.

Though Hyuuga Hiashi was a close second.

The clan leader was shocked and it showed clearly on his face. His simple directive toward Hinata to follow him to his office was full of tension and but surprisingly devoid of anger. Neji could practically hear the wheels turning as the collective minds of the Hyuuga clan whirled in confusion.

They all knew that Neji was a fine choice as a proxy heir. It was not uncommon for a proxy to be appointed when the heir was assigned a dangerous mission or was away for an extended period of time for clan business. It ensured the line of succession.

However a proxy was never used during the training period. Initial training required the full attention of the heir and they were required to stay in the village for months at a time with little time for activities outside the clan.

In Neji's case, it required the jonin to effectively retire to serve as a proxy heir without any hope of actually becoming heir.

Some considered it an act of cruelty.

Some considered it an act of love.

Neji would be Hinata's stand in. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Hinata had done it. Though some of the idiots in the Hyuuga clan thought it was some kind of twisted revenge on Neji to take away his career. To take away the biggest thing he had outside of the clan. But they were idiots. It was not in Hinata's nature to act vindictively.

No, Hinata was kindness and compassion personified. She was being ridiculously overprotective of her older, more experience and more skillful cousin.

So Neji found her. She sat quietly in the cold courtyard. Her formal kimono was untidy and bunched up unceremoniously under her legs. She held a dark navy blanket over her shoulders as a make shift coat. It must have been a difficult discussion with her father. She had walked out of the building without stopping to get her coat.

"You could get killed just as easily as I could." Neji accused her softly.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "P-probably more easily. I'm less skilled then you."

Some of Neji's anger leached away at this simple admission. Hinata-sama was still Hinata-sama, despite her recent actions.

"B-but Neji-nisan. I don't take A-ranked and S-ranked missions at every opportunity." Hinata added quietly.

This surprised Neji. "Someone has to take them." Neji responded defensively.

"But not always you!" Hinata said more loudly then she intended. She gasped as she covered her mouth and looked away.

A few moments of silence passed and Neji decided to sit down next to the heiress. She would explain her reasons soon enough. He just had to wait.

The minutes stretched out between the cousins. Hinata shivered into the blanket.

A servant came and set down tea for the two cousins.

Neji sipped his tea and warmed his hands on the hot cup.

Finally, Hinata looked at him. "Ni-san, it's not your fault Gai-sensei was hurt."

"Perhaps." Neji responded calmly. Inside his gut twisted into a knot and tension filled his body as he remembered half dragging half carrying his sensei away from the battle zone.

"Regardless, it is my duty to lead Team Gai while Sensei is recovering." Neji said with conviction. The conviction of Hyuuga Neji held weight and was not easily swayed.

Hinata reached out and put her hand over his. "Gai-sensei doesn't want you to die for him or for the village. You can protect the village better if you smart about the risks you assume."

Neji thought for a moment. He sighed. "And because of this you have trapped me here. A bird in a gilded cage again?"

Hinata recoiled as if struck.

"N-no! Of course not." Hinata protested. "It is not indefinitely. You only have to be my proxy for a few months. P-please do not be angry."

Neji looked at her skeptically.

"Gai-sensei will be able to fully resume his duties by then." She explained.

Neji's expression softened.

"You-you can still train with him while he recovers as long as you are in the village as my proxy." She went on.

Neji said nothing as he let her words sink in. She was forcing him to take a break from his duties as team leader for Team Gai. She was so worried about him, that she defied her father, defied the clan traditions and risked his own not inconsiderable wrath. All to protect him from himself.

They sat quietly together breathing the cold winter air. Some where in between the visible puffs of air Neji accepted his new role. A proxy heir with a proxy protector.

He smiled a small smile as his cousin. She returned his smile with a bright face full of relief.

It wasn't so bad to have a protector.

_

* * *

Author's note:_

_This was written for the Deviant Art community DateMe_

_Challenge: A New Beginning_

_Pairing: NejiHina_

_For this theme:_

_1 ) Include the pairing NejiHina_

_2 ) Place them in a winter setting._

_3 ) Try to somehow include the theme of "beginning," even if it's subtle._

_4 ) Be creative!_


End file.
